Wanted Level (GTA)
Wanted Level 'is a term in the GTA franchise. It refers to how much the player is wanted by the police and is treated differently throughout the games. GTA 1 *'One Head: 'If the player commits a minor crime, one police car is sent to you're last known location where they will check the crime scene. *'Two Heads: 'Very similiar to one head but it won't disappear. Now the police use two police cars to chase the player and will either shoot or arrest the player on sight. *'Three Heads: 'The first serious wanted level. Now, police will form road blocks manned by armoured officers with pistols. Normal officers will run at full speed and will be a little more bulletproof. They will delibrately force the player off the road and will either kill or arrest him/her. *'Four Heads: 'The police is now more aggressive as pedestrians start to disappear from the streets. At this stage, the player is very vulnrable outside of a vehicle. Also, police officers will use machine guns from now on to shoot the player. GTA 2 *'One Head: 'If the player commits a minor crime, one police car is sent to you're last known location to check the crime scene. If they don't find you, they will drive away and the wanted level will disappear. *'Two Heads: 'Police will use two cars to chase the player and will either shoot or arrest the player on sight. *'Three Heads: 'The first serious wanted level. Now police will form road blocks manned by armoured officers with pistols. Normal officers will run at full speed and will be a little more stronger than before. *'Four Heads: 'In addition to two police cars, the player will be chased by heavily armoured SWAT vans, each carrying four SWAT members. They are armed with pistols and wear full armour. *'Five Heads: 'The FBI will now get involved. SWAT and regular police cars will disappear from the streets, and very few officers on foot. The FBI use black Eddys with hidden emergency lights inside called Special Agency Cars. *'Six Heads: 'The army will now replace all police forces. Soldiers will be armed with Uzi's with the objective of killing the player. They also use Tanks, Pacifiers, Land Roamers and Armed Land Roamers. They will also form roadblocks with Tanks which will shoot the player. 3D Universe *'One Star: 'Any police officer that spots the player will give chase and attempt to arrest them. They will also try to knock the player down with their fists and nightsticks. They won't shoot unless they are threatened. Police cars will also follow the player but they can be easily outrun. *'Two Stars: 'The police start actively searching for the player. Officers now shoot to kill, including when you're unarmed and each patrol car is occupied by two officers. On water, armed police boats give chase. *'Three Stars: 'At this level, pursuing police vehicles become more aggressive which they drive at maximum speed. The police will also begin to set up armed roadblocks on main roads. A police helicopter is also called in to assist and it's crew follow the player, putting a spotlight on the protagonist, shooting at the player via an invisible machine gun on the fuselage if they get a clear shot and hilariously addressing the player on the loudspeaker, as well as down rapelling down four SWAT officers. *'Four Stars: 'The police will drive more aggressively and even attempt to run you over if on foot. Police officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards you shooting. SWAT Teams will now join the case. SWAT members wear body armour and are armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger SWAT Vans, making them more difficult to ram through. *'Five Stars: 'The FBI now takes over the chase and completely replaces the local police on the ground and the street begins to clear out civilians. Four FBI teams of heavily armed and armoured FBI agents drive armoured cars and SUV's and make for formidable opponents. *'Six Stars: 'The military will now take over and all civilians will be replaced with military soldiers and will give chase in Barracks OL trucks and Rhino Tanks, making travel in ordinary vehicles extremely hazardous. Roadblocks now consist of Barracks OL Trucks. In the skies, police helicopters will be there and the sea will be filled with police boats. Depending on the game, soldiers wield M16's, MP5's and M4's. GTA IV *'One Star: 'Any police officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. They only shoot if the one star if they feel threatened and will most commonly try to arrest the player. *'Two Stars: 'Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often attempt to overtake the player or run them off the road. The front passangers of cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. *'Three Stars: 'Police vehicles become more aggressive in their pursuit, attempting to pin the player's vehicle against buildings and run them off the road. NOOSE now begin to assist the police in setting up roadblocks on main roads and bridges as well as sending NOOSE Cruisers and NOOSE Patriots. *'Four Stars: 'The FBI and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit join the fray and the player is confronted by NOOSE Enforcers and FBI Buffaloes. They are armed with Carbine Rifles although some carry SMG's and Pump Action Shotguns as well as wear full body armour for protection. *'Five Stars: 'The Police Mavericks will leave and two NOOSE Annihilators. All Law Enforcement officers will now use more advance driving techniques such as the PIT Maneuver as they try to make the player spin out of control and crash. FBI and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit members is more apparent at this level, both forces spawning and pursuing the player in equal numbers. *'Six Stars: 'The search area is now approximately the size of the Broker-Dukes Island in Liberty City. The number of Police Patrols and Police Cruisers reduces so more FBI Buffaloes and NOOSE Enforcers can join the chase/shootout. All Law Enforcement vehicles now fire upon and recklessly ram into the player with the only objective of doing whatever it takes to kill the player. Officers armed with PSG-1 Sniper Rifles will continue to spawn. GTA: Chinatown Wars *'One Star: *'Two Stars:' *'Three Stars:' *'Four Stars:' *'Five Stars:' *'Six Stars:' GTA V *'One Star:' *'Two Stars:' *'Three Stars:' *'Four Stars:' *'Five Stars:' *'Military:' Category:GTA